El angel de un fantasma
by Sherlyn Mizuahra
Summary: Sucesos inesperados ocurren en Amity Park, pero esta vez Danny no peleará solo contra fantasmas, ... hay algo mas. Algo contra lo que no podra pelear solo aunque tenga que enfrentarse a la traición de algunos
1. Extrañas presentaciones

De nuevo desde hace mucho tiempo regreso por estos lados!

Si estas aquí es que estas a punto de leer mi historia, y aunque después te aburra al menos lo intentaste jajaja, no es cierto, pero realmente deseo que llegues hasta el final con migo para terminar esta aventura que escribo ahora.

Bien, por ahora creo que no tengo ninguna aclaración, solo que espero que comenten un poco y me digan que les gusta y que no para mejorarlo o si debo dejar de escribir o ponerme a escribir un libro whajajaja, … mmm… creo que pienso a demasiado largo plazo jajaja, pero no importa, aki esta mi historia y gracias por estar aquí.

Danny Phantom no me pertenece (bueno fuera) ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Prólogo

El portal Fenton comenzó a brillar, ningún habitante de la inusual casa se dio cuenta de ello. Claro, a las 3 de la madrugada ¿quien está despierto?

De él, sin que nadie lo esperara, salieron dos fantasmas, o al menos eso debieran ser al salir de ese lugar tan peculiar.

-¡¡No permitiré que interfieras en esto!!- gritó el fantasma que mas aparentaba ser una sombra, tratando de retener a una chica, al parecer

-yo no estoy interfiriendo, creo que el extraño eres tú-

-si tu lo dices, bueno… de cualquier modo, nunca podrás regresar a casa. Te quedarás en este patético mundo por siempre- dijo la sombra, al momento en que arroja duramente a la chica al suelo.

Entonces, aprovechando ese momento de confusión, comienza a hacer ciertos extraños movimientos con las manos, eran sellos, como si invocara algo con un conjuro. Momentos después de que termina la extraña invocación, de un anillo que la chica en su mano derecha llevaba, cuatro luces de distintos colores salen disparadas en distintas direcciones.

-creo que tienes trabajo que hacer ahora- dijo el fantasma dejando a la chica en el suelo y el regresando al portal- y ahora como dices, yo haré de las mías en tu mundo-

-¡NO!-dijo ella incorporándose lo mas rápido que pudo, pero era demasiado tarde, el portal había sido cerrado, y con ello, la única posibilidad de regresar. Ya que, como el otro lo había dicho, esas luces no podían quedarse en ese mundo liberadas

Mientras tanto, en un dormitorio de esa casa. Un muchacho de cabellos negros dormía profundamente sin notar el leve vapor saliendo de su boca.

Capitulo 1: Extrañas presentaciones

El día siguiente en la mañana, un día común de escuela, los tres jóvenes amigos se encontraron como siempre

-hola Danny, ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó el chico que llevaba consigo un aparatito electrónico

-pues un poco mejor…-

-con que los fantasmas siguen molestando ¿no es así?-

-como siempre, supongo que debo comenzar a pensar en unas vacaciones-

-como quieras- dijo la chica gótica – por nosotros bien, solo espero que tus amigos fantasmas no causen muchos problemas-

-y por que no le dejas el trabajo a Valery- preguntó Tucker

-este… no, creo que puedo seguir llevado todo a este ritmo… creo- dijo muy decidido Danny al recordar que tipo de vida llevaba aquella chica que tantos problemas se causaban mutuamente

En eso, sonó la campana, anunciando lo que a todos les fastidiaba pensar

-Es hora de entrar a clases-pasó anunciando la persona a la que Danny quería menos ver en ese momento, el profesor Lancer

Y no teniendo más opción, entraron al edificio

**************

La extraña muchacha se había quedado dormida en el suelo del sótano de los Fenton y fue despertada por un grito de sorpresa por parte de un hombre de aspecto enorme pero que de ningún modo causaba temor, o sea el padre de Danny

-¡¡un fantasma!!- dijo al momento de tomar una de sus tantas armas para atrapar a tan extrañas apariciones

La chica apenas entendía la situación en la que se encontraba y solo dijo – ¿fantasma?-

-claro que fantasma, o… ¿no lo eres?-

-te refieres a mí- se señala al tiempo en que el sujeto bajaba el arma confundido- no... Yo soy…-

Pero entonces, la conversación es interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la puerta causado por una patada de la señora Fenton para abrirla al momento de apuntar con destreza y habilidad a la joven

-¡¡¿donde esta el fantasma?!!-

Silencio…

-creo que es solo una chica- dijo Jack

-ya veo- se relaja la mujer- ¿quien eres y que haces aquí?- pregunta amablemente

-este… bien pues… mi nombre es Ámbar y creo que estoy perdida, bien yo… no se como regresar a casa

La pareja Fenton se quedó perpleja: ¿una chica perdida?, ¿en su sótano?, ¿que no sabía regresar a casa? Y además… sus extrañas vestimentas

-oye de casualidad ¿ibas a una fiesta de disfraces? - dijo el señor al mirar el extraño atuendo de la chica

-este… no exactamente-

Ella iba vestida toda de blanco, era una especie de vestido pero muy extraño en realidad, en parte parecía un vestido, pero, a la vez no. La parte de arriba, lo que pudo haber sido la blusa era como todo, blanca, pero un blanco que, aunque estaba sucio y un poco desgarrado parecía muy puro, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y era muy pegada.

Mientras que de la parte de de abajo era, mas bien una falda, ¿o no?, ¿era un vestido?, era como si trajese una capa que solo fuera desde la cintura hasta abajo. Mientras que de adelante era tan corta como una falda.

-bien, Ámbar- dijo la señora Fenton tendiéndole la mano- esta claro que no eres un fantasma, así que, se bienvenida a la casa Fenton y además nosotros te ayudaremos a regresar-

Ámbar, agradecida tomó la mano de la mujer, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que a ellos les resultara extraño su traje si los de si mismos resultaban aun más… extraños

…..

Ok, aki termina este primer capitulo, espero sigas con la historia y me dejes un comentario, byebye


	2. Todo en contra

Jajaja seguimos aquí, eso es bueno!!!

Aquí esta el siguiente!! Asi que…. ¡¡continuemos!!!

Capitulo 2: Todo en contra

El día había sido agotador. Las mismas clases de siempre y los mismos sucesos de todos los días. El ser un don nadie nunca, o mejor dicho casi nunca les había fastidiado a los chicos, eso al parecer ya se trataba del algo rutinario

Ese día, a Danny, Dash le había tirado el almuerzo encima además de hacer que unos perros callejeros le persiguieran varias calles. Sam y Tocker tardaron un buen rato tratando de ayudarlo, claro, después de que Tocker se deshiciera de sus propios problemas sin contar con que toda la mañana había estado terrible. El sol casi no había brillado, hacía un frío de los mil demonios y lo peor era que estaban a mitad del verano

-este ha sido un día muy largo- dijo Tocker

-y no se por que presiento que aun puede ser peor- dijo Danny mas desanimado aun

Cada uno de los muchachos se fue a su casa. Danny solo esperaba que por ese día, solo por ese día, esa tarde los fantasmas lo dejaran en paz. En el marco de la puerta, inconscientemente de su boca se dejó salir un leve vapor blanco indicando que algo inusual pasaba

-no ahora- se dijo sabiendo que ese presentimiento provenía de su casa, entró. No se preocupó por transformarse. Vivía con dos expertos cazadores, bueno, una y no pasarían desapercibido a un fantasma en su propia casa… uno que no fuera él mismo

Entró esperando ver un gran alboroto y a sus padres con sus típicos y extraños trajes persiguiendo a un fantasma, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin habla

Jazz, su hermana, platicaba tranquilamente con una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules profundos. Su madre preparaba sus galletas y su padre no estaba por ningún lado. Intuyó que tal vez se encontraría en el sótano preparando algo nuevo

-eh, ¿prima, amiga, sobrina, vecina…?- dijo un tanto confundido

-nada en absoluto- dijo su hermana- solamente que, te presento a Ámbar-

-ah, hola- dijo levantando la mano en forma de saludo el muchacho – ¿quien eres?-

-ja, que chico tan directo- dijo su madre sonriendo como siempre – ella es… pues, verás… -

-estoy perdida- terminó la frase la chica nueva

-ah, y entonces nosotros… ahora tenemos una agencia de niños perdidos-

-¿niños?- se levantó de su asiento muy ofendida la chica –mira quien habla…, creo que el único niño aquí eres tu mismo-

-oye- se acerca más Danny- ¿con el permiso de quien vienes a mi casa y me llamas niño?-

-tu empezaste niño, apuesto a que incluso un niño de 5 años sería mas maduro que tu-

-¿a si?, pruébalo, eres tan infantil que…-

-ya basta- los calmó la Maddy separándolos antes de que comenzaran a ponerse más agresivos aun

-ella comenzó- se defendió el muchacho antes de que viniera el castigo

-¿ya ves?- contraatacó Ámbar- eres solo un niño-

-mira quien lo dice, la chica pérdida que no sabe regresar a casa sola-

Esta vez había dado justo en el clavo. La chica se quedó callada, como si contuviera su ira y quisiera decir algo que no podía, apretaba sus manos tan fuertemente que parecía que quería clavarse las uñas en las palmas

-es cierto- dijo lentamente- y no sabes que lo que mas deseo ahora es irme de aquí y no volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida!- esto último lo dijo casi gritando, al momento de salir corriendo de la casa sin que nadie pudiese detenerle

-¿que?- dijo Danny al notar que las dos mujeres de la familia lo miraban con desprecio –ella se lo merecía-

-pero si ni siquiera la conoces- dijo Jazz- ¿como sabes que se lo merecía?-

-bueno pues… me llamó niño-

-y te comportas como tal- le dijo tranquilamente Jazz tomando sus tipicos libros de la mesa y caminando a su habitación.

-pero…- entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría lidiar con su hermana que ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando -esta bien, esta claro que no lo entenderán- y salió de la cocina hacia su habitación bastante molesto y empujando un poco a su hermana, que hasta había olvidado el anterior presentimiento

Al llegar a su habitación llamó a Sam, su mejor amiga, quería platicar con alguien y era seguro que ahora Jazz no era la mejor opción

-¿y por eso le gritaste?- preguntó la joven desde el otro lado del teléfono cuando Danny terminó su relato

-ella se lo merecía-

-enserio crees…-

Pero Danny la interrumpió ofendido –ya debí haberlo imaginado que te pondrías de su parte igual que mi hermana y mi mamá-

-¡¡oye!!, no me estoy poniendo de parte de nadie… creo… es solo que pienso que ella no tuvo la culpa y deberías tratar de entenderla mejor, no es la primera vez que pienso que deberías hacer eso y que al final te das cuenta de que tenía razón-

-pero por que-

-Danny-

-esta bien, hablaré con ella, pero solo para averiguar donde vive y que se largue de una buena vez-

-como quieras, no creo poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, nos vemos luego-

-si, adiós- y ambos cuelgan

Tal vez su amiga no le había dado una solución o no había recibido el apoyo que él esperaba, pero ya era algo. Si averiguaba donde vivía la chica podría librarse de ella y ya no mas problemas. Y si había cometido algun error, no lo aceptaría

Salió de casa, ya eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. No sería fácil encontrarla. Una chica perdida, en medio de una ciudad, una chica desesperada… Siguió caminando pesadamente hasta que algo ocurrió, de nuevo el presentimiento de que un fantasma estaba cerca

-¿por que precisamente ahora?- se dijo y no pensándolo mas, hizo su transformación y fue volando a ver cual era el problema ahora

Esta vez, se trataba de un monstruo enorme, al parecer parecía era una ¿tortuga?, solo que a diferencia de los otros fantasmas que por lo general poseían un color verde fluorescente, éste era otro verde más oscuro, más puro… como el color de un bosque

-no se de que se trate esto- se dijo –pero no tengo tiempo, aparte de ti, tengo que deshacerme aun de una chica fastidiosa-

Se dirigió hacia la bestia formando en sus manos el extraño poder verde que el poseía y atacó… pero… no dio resultado

-¿que sucede?- e intentó atacar de nuevo –vamos….- pero lo único que logró fue hacerse daño él mismo, ya que al impactarse su rayo contra el "fantasma" lo que hizo fue regresársele

El monstruo, al darse cuenta de su "atacante", se dio la vuelta y fue directamente hacia él, lo atacaría con un poder, era algo seguro, ya que el "fantasma" comenzó a brillar

-ay no- se dijo para si y en esos escasos segundos esperaba que algo se le ocurriera para escapar, pero nada se le ocurría pero tampoco nada pasaba

-¿Qué suce..?- pero no terminó de preguntarse, ya que en ese momento, sin previo aviso o sin que se lo hubiese imaginado, unas ramas de los árboles cercanos comenzaron a atacarlo

Danny, sin entender su situación, trató de cortar las ramas con su rayo fantasmal para que no se le acercaran, pero eran demaciadas

Entonces, justo cuando pensó que sería el fin algo sucedió

**********

Muchas gracias por continuar con migo!!!

Nos vemos hasta la proxima!!


	3. Revelaciones inesperadas

Bueno, aquí siguiendo intentando jajajajajjaa.

Capitulo 3: Revelaciones inesperadas

Un rayo de luz surcó el cielo y dio en la tortuga haciendo que retrocediera, pero, ¿Qué había sido eso? E intentó mirar mejor hacia el lugar de donde había venido tan extraño suceso

-¿tu?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ya que la chica de cabellos rojizos corría hacia él, y justo antes de que el monstruo atacara de nuevo a Danny, ésta lo sujetó y logró salvarlo por poco.

-si fueras tan bueno luchando así como hablas y fanfarroneas, serías el mejor fantasma que he conocido-

La chica se detuvo y ante la sorpresa de Danny, ésta tenía una especie de vara en la mano, no una cualquiera, si no hecha de luz, como si sujetara un rayo.

-es un arco- se dijo el muchacho al notar como la chica tensaba su cuerda al momento que aparecía una flecha con el mismo resplandor que el arco y con una puntería excepcional disparó al momento que gritaba algo que Danny escuchó como un –guíame- y después, observó algo imposible en la chica, tenía que haberlo imaginado…

La flecha al parecer dio justo en el blanco, pues en ese momento, el monstruo comenzó a desaparecer en una luz.

Ámbar en tanto, levantó lo que al parecer era un báculo. Era muy extraño, medía aproximadamente un metro sesenta de largo y en la punta había algo, una esfera de cristal sujetada por lo que parecían unos soportes, pero, tenían la figura de algo… no le dio tiempo de distinguir mucho, ya que poco a poco, la luz comenzó a entrar en el. Danny intuyó que quizás el arco se había transformado en ese objeto

Todo desapareció y el lugar quedó tal y como si nada hubiese pasado. Claro, si no contamos con la enorme destrucción del sitio.

-¿que fue eso?-preguntó el muchacho

-deberías transformarte de nuevo, no creo que quieras que tus padres te vean así Danny-

-¿que?, a... Si…- y así, volvió a transformarse en el simpático y torpe niño de ojos azules – ¿que era eso?, no era un fantasma ¿o si?, además, ¿quien eres tu realmente?-

-eso no importa- (suspiro)- estoy verdaderamente cansada, llevo casi veinte minutos siguiéndolo…-

-oye, espera un momento, entonces… hace rato en la casa… ¿no estabas realmente enfadada?, era solo una estrategia para poder salir-

-eres más inteligente de lo que pareces-

-eso significa que no te desagrado-

-déjame pensarlo… eres vanidoso, te crees que eres mejor solo por ser el único fantasma de tu ciudad, crees que ya maduraste y sigues siendo un niño… si, me desagradas-

-¡¡¡eso crees!!!… pero… ¡¡oye!! Como sabías que yo soy un fantasma-

-digamos que puedo ver lo que otras personas no-

-si claro… entonces… ¿estas perdida o solo es una excusa para que te quedes en mi casa?-

-¿me ves cara de mentirosa?-

-no responderé-

-eres insoportable-

- pienso lo mismo - se dijo para sí- pero dime la verdad ya… ¿Quién eres?-

-bien pues… solamente para que ya me dejes en paz te lo diré- la chica voltea a ver al cielo melancólicamente de donde comenzaban a caer unos inusuales copos de nieve

-¿nieve?- dijo Danny confundido

-pues si… yo….- pero en eso, es interrumpida por el timbre del móvil de Danny

-espera- le dijo a la chica-que inoportuno- se dijo para sí contestando. Se trataba de su amiga Sam

-Danny ¿ves eso?, esta nevando-

-lo se, estoy en la calle-

-¿tú crees que sea a causa de un fantasma?-

-no estoy seguro de nada en realidad-

-ya ha comenzado, esto es mas rápido de lo que creí- dijo Ámbar

-¿que?-

-nada-

-Danny, ¿quien está ahí contigo?, ¿ha pasado algo?-

-¿eh?, bien, es una larga historia, luego te la cuento- y colgó

-¿a que te refieres con que ya ha comenzado?-

-¿no lo ves acaso?, esta nevando y apuesto a que en tu mundo es la segunda estación-

-… te refieres al verano-

-como quieras llamarle, esto no es normal-

-un momento… a que te refieres con "tu mundo", ¿eres realmente un fantasma?-

-por supuesto que no-

-y además no me has respondido que ¿era esa cosa que acabas de vencer?-

-no era una cosa, era LA cosa –

-no ya enserio ¿Qué paso? Dijo Danny ironicamente

-es lo que ocasionó esto- dijo señalando la nieve resignada por la poca intuición del chico inmaduro, o asi era como ella lo catalogaba

-¿a que te refieres?-

-veo que el frío te congela las ideas… me refiero a que eso… era uno de los cuatro espíritus guardianes y yo, soy el ángelus como lo dirían ustedes-

Danny cada vez entendía menos, para empezar, ¿como podía ser ella un ángelus?, era imposible

-oye, oye espera, creo que me he perdido, aclara primero las cosas ¿si?-

-o sea a manera que lo entiendas con manzanitas y peritas, (suspiro) mejor olvídalo, de cualquier modo, un fantasma con poderes tan patéticos como los tuyos jamás me podría ayudar-

-oyeme, creo que no tienes idea de la cantidad de espectros que he tenido que enfrentar… y sólo-

-por eso yo haré lo mismo- y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a la casa de los Fenton

-has llegado por el portal ¿cierto?- la chica se detiene un momento

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta tratando de dar un tono de indiferencia

-que tú casa, o tú mundo; como lo quieras llamar está pasando el portal-

La chica voltea a verlo

-¿sabes usar esa cosa?-

-bueno, lo he atravesado en algunas ocasiones- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera algo de lo mas natural

La chica sonríe un poco, una sonrisa triste pudo notar el chico –de cualquier manera, no creo que importe… ya que… no hay tiempo-

-¿tiempo para que?-

-observa tu mundo, ya te he dicho que es causado por…-

-el espíritu guardián… es cierto… y ¿por que no se ha quitado si lo has vencido? bueno, la nieve debería al menos dejar de caer-

-no existe solo uno-

-según se, son 4 ¿no es así?, entonces no habrá problema… vaya que eres muy presumida cuando se trata de hablar de tus poderes... Tu puedes ¿no es así?, y sola, ya atrapaste a uno, ¿por que no a otros tres?-

-ya te dije… no hay tiempo… no puedo capturar a los otros tres… además que… si uso mis poderes mas de lo que debería… yo… bueno pues…. olvidaría…-

-a ¿si? y luego que…-

-realmente ¿quieres saberlo?, tú imagínalo-

-pero por que…- pero en eso, la chica cae en la nieve, al parecer se encontraba muy cansada por no decir herida. Danny asustado, fue a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos

-entiende- le dijo la muchacha apenas consiente- no es cualquier cosa atrapar a un Dios guardián, ellos, controlan tu mundo y… el haber salido del mío, los desorienta. Ocurrirán cambios aquí y yo… ya no tengo energía para capturar a los restantes, además…. Los necesito… no puedo regresar sin… sin ellos…. - y al decir esto, ella calló dormida, o al menos eso era lo que el chico quería creer

-ya veo- se dijo- no es nada fácil atrapar a un Guardia espiritual, aun para ti-

-¿Danny?, ¿que haces?- dijo de repente una voz que se le hacía muy conocida

-Sam, que haces aquí-

-y no ha venido sola- dijo el muchacho extraño detrás de ella – ¿que está pasando?, tu sabes ¿no es así?-

Danny se quedó pensando un momento

-tengo una idea, pero aun no logro completarla-

-Por cierto- dijo la chica- ¿quien es ella?-

-¿eh?, pues… nadie-

-¿nadie?- dijo Tocker- yo creo que si, bueno,… está con tigo amigo… y mas que eso… dormida en tus brazos, que suerte tienes…-

-no estés imaginando cosas raras, lo que mas quería antes de enterarme de lo que está pasando era deshacerme de ella-

-entonces sabes lo que sucede-

-no-

-pero acabas de decir que…-

-se lo que acabo de decir Sam, es solo que… no lo entiendo…-

-¿quieres hablar de eso?- dijo la chica poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven quien al sentir el contacto, rápidamente, recuperó su confianza y asintió. Cargó a Ámbar en sus brazos y se fueron caminando a su casa

-pero no acabas de decir que ¿te fastidiaba?- dijo Tocker mientras caminaban

-así es-

-entonces ¿por que la ayudas?-

-no lo se-

-¿que es lo que sabes?-

-no lo se-

-sabes que sucede-

-no-

-entonces…-

-ya cállate Tocker- dijo Sam poniendo fin a tan ridícula discusión

***********

Como la chica ya había llegado a casa de los Fenton decidieron que el mejor lugar para que se recuperara sería ese

-¿que voy a hacer?- dijo Danny a sus amigos ya estando solos en la habitación de Jazz, ya que sus padres habían decidido que Ámbar se quedaría con ella y su hermana no había puesto objeción.

-¿que vas a hacer de que?, ya quieres explicarnos ¿que sucede?- dijo Sam algo desesperada

-hay tres mas…- fue lo único que dijo el chico y tocó la mejilla de Ámbar para ver como seguía

-tres que… oye ¿quieres darnos la información completa?- dijo la chica mas enfadada todavía

-ella dijo que no podría hacer yo nada… que soy un inútil… y… tal vez sea cierto… -

Su frase fue interrumpida la chica gótica que ya se había hartado de que Danny nada mas no decía lo que tenía que decir -¡¿quieres salir de tus sueños y decirnos que sucede?!, talvez esa chica te haya dicho que tu no puedes hacer nada por ella, pero nosotros por ti si-

Danny se le quedó viendo un momento, tenía razón, no había motivo para creer que no podría

-esta bien… lo que sucede es que ella…. Bueno no… hay tres… bueno cuatro… no, tres… pero… ay no se por donde empezar-

-pues sería bueno por el inicio-

-ok… ella…-

-¡¡es hora de irse a casa chicos!!- anunció Maddy –ya es tarde y sus padres se preocuparán-

-oh vaya, que oportuna-

-está bien- dijo Danny a la vez decepcionado pero también agradecido –de cualquier modo, nos vemos mañana y les contaré-

Ambos muchachos asintieron y se fueron

-quien eres realmente- se dijo Danny observando a la chica que dormía

………………………..

Gracias por seguirme… hasta aquí jajaja, ya el algo. Bueno, nos leemos luego! byebye


End file.
